


ALFA, BETA, GAMMA! (fanmix)

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per il racconto <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391671">ALFA, BETA, GAMMA!</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango">Sango79</a>. </p><p>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALFA, BETA, GAMMA! (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ALFA, BETA, GAMMA!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391671) by [Sango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango). 



>  
> 
> Il libretto di questo fanmix è diverso dal solito e mi sono divertita come una pazza a farlo. Ho disegnato e scritto a mano e fotografato, è stato uno spasso. Spero che anche chi lo osserva possa gradirlo.

**Playlist:** ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBOSnl2VENZXyJbwnktwf0jmQvfOBef9))

 

 1. **Glee** \- Home

 2. **Aqua** \- Barbie Girl

 3. **Rancid** \- Up to no good

 4. **Chris Brown** \- Movie

 5. **The Police** \- Every breath you take

 6. **Harpo** \- Movie Star

 7. **Bonny Tyler** \- I need a hero

 8. **Duran Duran** \- Wild Boys

 9. **Lady Gaga** \- Out of control

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
